


【KK】Danger Zone 02 车

by r__i__n__g



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r__i__n__g/pseuds/r__i__n__g





	【KK】Danger Zone 02 车

全身也湿漉漉的小动物坐在浴缸里眨巴眨巴大眼睛。  
堂本刚此刻浑身上下唯一的一件T恤，被蹩手蹩脚地脱到一半，露出少年柔软的腰线，一点点可爱的小肚子，暧昧的三角区，天然卷的体毛……  
光滑白净的肌肤在浴室的柔灯下显得更加惹眼。  
堂本光一注意到堂本刚身上遗留着浅浅的小块伤痕。  
是打架受伤吗？还是其他什么原因留下的呢？出于Dom的本能，他咬紧了齿肌。

抖S先生浑然不觉自己正在莫名地吃醋。

对这个湿答答地呆坐在浴缸里的小朋友完全没有抵抗力，赶紧把地面擦干之后，光一在浴缸前蹲了下来，修长的手指拨开堂本刚额前的湿发，堂本光一的眼里满是连他自己都没有意识到的温柔。  
结果立刻换来对方一个大大的湿热的拥抱。  
被突如其来地抱住，堂本刚身上的水把光一的睡衣打湿的彻彻底底。  
彼此贴紧，两个人的心跳都变得暴露无遗。  
室内的温度突然变得很高。

「要Koichi桑帮我洗。」  
堂本刚白软的双臂勾着光一的脖子，整颗脑袋埋在光一的脖颈处，闷闷的声音热乎乎地打在光一的皮肤上。  
从光一的角度可以看到对方红的发烫的耳尖。

堂本刚迷迷糊糊间感觉到自己的脸被光一轻轻地捧住。

「可以哦。」

那个人的声音低沉并且温柔。  
堂本刚看到光一被打湿的衬衫，水渍勾勒出他形状优美的肌肉，还有若隐若现的人鱼线。  
好近啊……近到都能看清对方镜片沾上的几滴水花，近到都能看清对方的唇瓣非常干燥。

我可能真的醉的有些过分了吧——大脑开始变得不听使唤。  
堂本刚舔了舔嘴唇。  
他硬了。  
……显然浴室里的两个人都发现了这一点。因为下一秒，他就被直接跨坐进浴缸的堂本光一抱进了怀里。

.

对于Dom而言，想要控制一个人身体的方式有很多。  
可以借助捆绑或者拷锁，有时候，也可以通过单纯的语言刺激。

浴室的水汽缓缓升腾，明亮的镜子渐渐被蒙上白色的水雾。  
宽敞的乳白色浴缸里，堂本刚被光一从背后抱在怀里。  
比起自己此刻浑身赤裸的状态，身后人的睡衣睡裤都还好好的穿在身上，这种剧烈的反差带来的羞耻感让堂本刚不由缩了缩身子。  
躲在光一怀里的身型显得更加娇小。

「Tsuyo想要我怎么帮你？」  
低沉的声音紧贴着堂本刚的耳廓，几乎是一偏头就能咬住耳垂的距离。

堂本刚懵懵地，一侧过头就被光一深吻住。

乳白色的沐浴露被揉搓出泡沫，光一的手掌顺着怀里人细软的腰身一点点地抹上胸膛。  
明显是刻意地触摸着敏感的位置，却故意不去碰对方肿胀的下方，堂本光一一点点地感受和欣赏着怀里人全部的颤抖和反应。

凌乱的呻吟已经无法抑制住，全身的力气都在对方点火一般的情色爱抚之下被抽离，只能喘着气，软绵绵地依靠在光一结实的胸膛之上。堂本刚难耐的小幅度扭动着身体，下意识地想要伸手握住自己火热的下身。

「不许自己碰那里。」  
温柔但是不容拒绝的声音。

好过分……  
被欺负的人只能手足无措地瞪大眼睛。

「想要吗？」

爱抚戛然而止。  
被突然放置的人委屈地想要主动献上亲吻，光一侧过头避开了，内心却被这个小坏蛋撒娇的举动可爱坏了。

「舒服吗？Tsuyo喜欢这样吗？Tsuyo想要我怎么做呢？」  
「欸……？」

「不说话吗？」

圆滚滚的脚趾头因为害羞和渴望而收紧。  
堂本刚觉得自己的下腹已经热的快要融化，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着，想要更多的爱抚，想要被对方亲吻。

想要来自他的更多的爱。

「不说话的话，我可不知道你想要什么哦。」

堂本光一使坏地抽身离开一段距离，背后突然消失的暖源让堂本刚瑟缩了一下肩膀。渴望释放的心情吞并了全部的羞耻感。在这里，他是安全的，世界仿佛只剩下他和光一，此时此刻他只急切地渴求着来自对方的一切触碰。  
「想要……Koichi桑……摸我……」  
背对着光一，红着脸说出这样的话，桃子一样形状可口的屁股轻微地扭动着，慢慢地蹭着光一的下腹。

「想射……」

堂本光一觉得自己理智的弦被轻易地扯断了。

……规矩什么的以后再慢慢教他吧。

伸手握住对方滚烫的下体上下抚动，堂本光一铺天盖地的细密亲吻炽热的落在小刚的耳际，脖子，和肩窝。  
指尖刺激着柱体敏感的顶端，那里立刻流出了透明黏滑的分泌液。  
粉色的乳尖早已随着光一的动作变得立挺，稍微触碰到就会引来对方难以压抑的呻吟。

堂本刚的脑袋晕乎乎的，全世界逐渐变得只剩下光一。  
他的亲吻和抚摸。

身体像热烈的波浪中的帆船，随着对方的动作感受着快感。  
被支配的同时被爱着。

高潮来临的时候眼前一片迷蒙，释放过后，堂本刚瘫软进光一怀里。

 

下接lof


End file.
